


Dare To Love {minsung}

by byulyjh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dare, Fluff, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, a lil smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: minho is the cliche bad guy and jisung is the floofiest human being.long short story jisung was dared to make minho fall in love with him.everything when perfectly well untill they both was in a awkward 7minutes in heaven.little did they know, they catch feelings for real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry for grammatical errors  
> \- this is a chaptered book, so feel free to bookmarked  
> \- i swear this is good :')

Its Friday night. And it was already part of their routine when its come to weekend which is "overnight at someone house" and yeah, this is the 8th time they did this and it Felix's house. AGAIN.

Jisung already here since 7pm. Meanwhile waiting for Felix to finish his shower, his other close friends -Jeongin,Seungmin,Woojin and Chan- is already here in their pajamas.

"Wow, youre early today? Something happened at home?" Chan asked.

Jisung shook his head, nothing actually happened. he just rush out from the house because apparently his brother brought his girlfriend home. and Jisung just hate to remind how lonely he is.

"Okay so, everyone is here... Actually i want to do something different tonight" Felix says, smirking

"What kind of different?Is it bad or good?" Jeongin asked, already interested on whatever the latter have planned.

"Knowing Felix, its not going to be good" Seungmin snickers

"I have a bad feelings already but yeah sure tell us then we will think"

"Thankyou woojin.. As you guys know, we have been doing this overnight thing for 2months and it just the same every single time.. Watching movies, gossips, eat ice cream, cry together... so i want to make something different tonight"

"Yeah yeah please carry on" Jisung said,impatient.

"i suggest we dare each other? like we write it on the paper and put it on a box and everyone choose one. For example, i write down "go flirt with mr.yoon for 3days straight" and the person need to do it"   

  
"Sounds cool but isnt it will be pretty bad?" Chan said, eyes showed that he is pretty interested.

"Dont go overboard with the dare! And besides after we write it down i will put it inside the box and each one of us need to take ONE so it will be random.. or if you got your own dare, you still need to do it"

everyone else nodded. understand.

"oh, please keep your dare secret. dont tell which one is yours. after the dare done, you can choose whether to found whomst dare you or not" felix added.

"Any questions?"

Seungmin raised his hand up and felix nod, give permission for him to ask.

"For how long does this dare need to be done?"

"Until that dare is finished."

"and now im scared. You know how bad i am at this thing" jisung buried his face with his hand.

"Nah dont worry hyung, the dare isnt going to be that bad" jeongin said, patting the older's back.

_what he doesnt know. it is going to be bad_

  
"Everyone done? Lets choose now" Woojin said, collecting the papers and put it inside the box.

Everyone have chose one. So its time to revealed what is their dare.

"Lets start from the left, Chan-sii please tell us" Woojin said

Chan casually open the folded paper and read it for seconds before he let out a laugh

"asked mr.kim to stop being a dick so he can date mrs.lee"

chan said it outloud and thanking the universe how easy his dare is because as far as he know, mrs.lee already inlove with the said teacher.

next is woojin.

"Go to school with a barbie set of stationery and a barbie lunch pack for 2weeks "

Woojin scowled. Why his life hate him.

Next is Seungmin. He nervously unfolded the paper.

"Went to Hyunjin and said he is handsome and only stop when he told you to stfu"

Seungmin has never want to kill someone until today.

Felix, who has been laughing non stop finally got his turn. His face is rather excited then scared.

"be a school cheerleader until you got one of  the soccer's player kiss"

felix face showed horror. "WHO IS THIS DEVIL HOW AM I GONNA DO THIS OMYGOD"

after 10mins felix screaming, its jeongin turn.

"run around the school hallway and scream gays right while holding the rainbow flag. dont stop until you got into detention"

jeongin seems didnt care though, he rather be sooO excited that he cant wait.

speaking of the devil, its finally jisung's turn.

"make the school badboy fall in love with you and if he did fell for you, its your decision to keep going or cut the ties"

jisung's jaw dropped. he know he is a softie who fall easily but he wont back up.  Its a dare and he need to do it.

"okay so now tell me who is the school  badboy?" jisung asked, earning a smirk from felix.

"Lee Minho" they said in unison.

and now jisung sure, this going to be a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday -**

 

Jisung and his gang when early today, yeah they always go to school together except jeongin who are still a baby and need his golden time with his parents. They all waiting for Woojin to come out from his house and Woojin's was nearer to the school oH and Woojin said he will be doing his dare starting today, as he said "better i finished it up and found who is the one behind this dare and kick him in the balls" 

 

Woojin come out pretty late then usual, and as soon as he out he already knew how funny he look like to his friends who now cant stop laughing. imagine. its monday and its morning, but they already bursting out laughing. what unpredictable sight. All of them quite down once they got the glare from woojin, trying not to ruin his mood up, all of them said how cute his barbue stuff are and even his lunchpack is full with barbie pictures.

 

What they dont know is woojin actually try so hard to get all of the barbie stuff, he even called one of his auntie to borrow all the things and even this morning, once his mom saw him with the bright pink stuff, his mom already know whats going on and all she said is "you sure found a bunch of precious friends there" 

"Shut up guys, we already late" Woojin said, earning a couple nods from the others 

"OH MY GOD HYUNG THIS IS SO CUTE" is all what Jeongin said once his eyes met the latter. Well, atleast Jeongin is a good kid. 

\-----

Its already lunch time, woojin, however managed to stay strong for the day and his classmates seems like they dont give a fuck to whatever mess he been doing. 

nothing much happened. Except, chan's dare happened. It was their Math class before the lunch time and to everyone surprise even Chan himself, the said teacher for his dare, are already HAPPENED. He dont even do anything yet but then suddenly they saw their teachers come in with hand in hand and some hidden kisses with a slight giggles whenever they are together. And, as far as he knew, his dare is DONE without his own help and yeah his friends shouldnt have to know that. What he need to say is that he just encouraged both teachers to confessed and he sure, his friends will fall for it.

Chan immediately tell his friends how he did such a good job that the teachers fell in love instantly and all of his friends still in awe dont believe that chan was really that fast and amazing.  

 

"Chan is done, Woojin got another 13days to finished his dare (since his dare only run for two weeks) hm.....who else want to do their?" Felix asked,raised his eyebrows.

"i dont think i could ever get to say infront of hyunjin how good he look...you all know he got the sweetest heart how can he said 'stfu' to me??? mine was too ridiculous" Seungmin said,letting out a sigh

"So what about mine then? How can i go to Lee Minho and asked him to fall in love with me? isnt it MORE ridiculous? Lee Minho, falling love with me? the mr.nobody?" jisung said, earn a slight pat behind his back from felix. 

"so i guess, mine wasnt too hard... since our club meeting was on wednesday, i guess i will just ask the cheerleader team to take me in... beside, i got pretty good moves so they will sure take me in b-but about the kiss part i dont know if i can fulfill it..." felix rants was cut when jeongin suddenly said something 

"changbin was on soccer team, didnt sounds like hard for you since that boy already got a huge crush on you" 

felix eyes lit up "oH MY GOD YES HE WAS IN THE SOCCER TEAM!!! b-but still does he want to kiss me though" 

"make him kiss you then" jisung added. 

felix sighed before he asked jeongin when will he do his dare,

"all i need right now is to wait for Mr. Yoon, who are apparently homophobic to walk down the hallway, so i can scream 'gays right' while holding the rainbow flag and sure, 100% detention is in my hand" jeongin said his planned out, cant really wait to make that thing happened. imagining it already brought himself to happy. 

"guys, look who coming to our way" chan slowly whisper to them before all of them turn their head on and see a seo changbin walk to their table. felix already blush when he felt a pair of hand on his shoulder. 

"hey guys and lixie" changbin as he casually put his head on top of felix head, massaging the stiff shoulder abit, he loves it when felix flustered. 

"um hey so why are you here? not to sound rude but you never really want to talk with us?" jisung said,

"oh yeah, so i make a party for close friends this saturday and i want to ask felix to join but seems like you guys wont let felix go alone, i guess, im inviting you guys too" 

"we arent close friends?" seungmin said, enhancing the word 'close'

changbin seems flustered but he still need to get felix to be there, so

"im close with felix and you guys are felix's close friends so i assume you guys are my close friends too but if you dont wanna go its o-" 

"we gonna go" felix said, earning a question look from the others.

"o-okay then, see you this saturday! i will give my address soon" changbin then awkwardly leaving the table.

"wow? gotta get the kiss huh?" jeongin snickered

"shut up"

 

the ball rang, and its time to resume their shitty day on school.


	3. Chapter 3

jisung cant believe how jeongin managed to get into detention. this kid is ridiculous. imagine, looking like a whole baby but got a heart of a devil? yang jeongin only. it wasn't surprised though, jisung believed that jeongin will make it happened. mr.yoon, was one of the school most hated person, so he know why jeongin want this specific teacher to get mad. jeongin didn't care though, he like it so much for everyone liking. 

 

"lmao you should see mr.yoon's face when I screamed _GAYS RIGHT_ infront of his face hahahaahahha I don't know how I controlled myself but the face that he make really gonna make me puke" jeongin said as he cant stop imagining his teacher's face. 

 

"welp, congrats jeongin your dare are done. and another good news, I got into cheerleader team and apparently they did want to recruit new person... cant believe my luck" felix said, as all of them sit beside the field. watching the soccer match is something that they always do and that was how changbin knew felix. 

 

"everyone make a progress... but me? NONE" seungmin sighed,

 

"bitch you forget me again.. and for your information, lee Minho don't even know who am I" jisung said, fake sobbing with seungmin 

 

"oi, theres Hyunjin! go try your luck" chan said, pointing at a boy who sit by himself at the corner not so far from them

 

"w-wHAT ?? right now? no way!! iam a coward" seungmin said, sweats already formed on his forehead.

 

"just go or I will make a drastic measure" jeongin said.

 

"1....2...." jeongin suddenly start counting, leaving seungmin panicked 

 

"HEY HYUNJIN HYUNG COME HERE JOIN US" jeongin yelled, earn the attention of the latter before he smiles and walk toward them

 

"goodluck with that" jeongin said, smirking.

 

* * *

 

its weird. chan, felix and jisung have been sending signals since hyunjin came. they thought it will be fine and seungmin got to do his dare but what come next shocked them. hyunjin. **_he kissed jeongin's forehead._** its scared the hell out of them at first as they quickly look at seungmin who are now messing blush.  they know that seungmin have a crush on hyunjin for so long by now and he seeing his crush kissed his bestfriend and he didn't freaked out? doesn't make sense for the three.

 

"hyung, seungmin hyung have something to say" jeongin said, slightly getting flustered by the sudden kissed. 

"oh, sorry,, what is it seungminnie?" hyunjin asked, but his hand still on jeongin's waist. another thing to let jisung, chan and woojin shocked. 

"u-um.... I want to say that... y-youre handsome?" seungmin said, a sigh of relieved was heard after he finished the sentences

hyunjin smiles and then jeongin whispers something to hyunjin's ears and he laugh. the most beautiful sounds that seungmin and jeongin have heard. 

"oh okay... so should I say ,,, ' _shut the fuck up_ ' ? hyunjin slightly raised his eyebrows, looking at seungmin then jeongin then at the other three who have been watching.

" oh my god, I don't know what to say but what the fuck is happening right now? why did hyunjin suddenly kissed jeongin? why did hyunjin hold jeongin's waist? why did they look like a couple? and seungmin ,  why you didn't freaked out when hyunjin  did that to jeongin? aren't you getting jealous?" felix said after he saw enough.

 

"o-oh... sorry didn't tell you guys... actually we are dating" hyunjin said, smile sheepishly.

"okay youre dating who?"

"me" jeongin said, smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"and me" seungmin said, hiding himself

 

"OKAY NOW WHAT THE FRICKITY PROKITY FUCK? hyunjin? you dating jeongin and seungmin at the same time?"

 

"haven't yall heard polyamary? chill guys, we are good" seungmin said, blush still on his cheeks leaving both jeongin and hyunjin awed at the sight. 

"this is a mess" jisung said to himself. 

"actually me and hyunjin have been dating for 4 months then a month later, I found out that seungmin hyung also have a crush on hyunjin. I thought it was absurd at first but then seungmin hyung always soft rants about hyunjin to me and unconsciously, I soft for him too... and it was my idea to get into poly relationship. hyunjin was against it at first because he afraid he cant give his time like he supposed to and he scared if he being bias but thank god, he love me so much that he heard my advice and also thank god again that seungmin wasn't against it and yeah you can say that we have been in a poly relationship for a month now" jeongin said and the others nodded. 

 

"okay, if youre dating hyunjin, then why did you found it hard to say he is handsome?" chan finally talk

 

"as you know, he is the shy type of person and he never really confessed to me but its okay, I know he still love me though" hyunjin said, making jeongin all happy that his boyfriend is so understanding toward his other boyfriend. 

"you know what, before this I always think that jeongin and seungmin have a good friendship that they didn't care when they accidentaly kissed or something... but now, I got it... omygod how are we so dense when they literally flirted infront of our eyes?" felix said as he fake sobbing.

"enough about me and my love life.. my dare is done right?" seungmin eyes sparkled a little as he said that

"yeah yeah we will consider its done" seungmin then practically jumped into a hug with hyunjin and jeongin. 

 

yeet, kids in love. 

 

the happy couples then quietly leave the other at the field, saying they have lots of thing to catch up together and all

 

"they really hide it from us....I still cant believe what I see and what I heard" felix said, slightly heartbroken because his favorite son (read as: jeongin)  didn't tell him anything

 

chan slightly chuckles before he said "its barely a week but most of us have done our dare.... yet you guys?"

 

"shut up, it wasn't easy.." jisung shrugged before he added "whoever made this dare, Im going to bury you alive" he said, leaving a cold sweat to certain someone. 

 

"yeah yeah whatever, but you guys down right for changbin's party this weekend? " felix asked, hoping that his friends want to accompany him. 

 

"im not sure about the lovebirds, but me and woojin is down... you jisung?" 

 

"do I look like I have a choice?"

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Woojin- 12 days before it ended  
Chan – DONE  
Seungmin – DONE  
Jeongin – DONE  
Felix – 78% done  
Jisung – 0% done. 

{Skip days}

Absurd how Woojin already left with 9 days to go yet Jisung haven’t start his yet. Felix got accepted to cheerleader team is a progress and he believe that Felix will get the kiss on Changbin’s party tonight. Jisung already done with his party suit, casual tee with a pair of jeans oh also he did some eye makeup today since he just learnt it last night also with a slight pink tint on his lips (strawberry flavored) and yes, he look SO good that his mom nearly have a heart attack looking at his son. 

As usual, Chan will be pick them up and his house will be the last one today since he just few blocks away from Changbin’s. So, while waiting for his precious friends, he start slowly searching for Minho’s social media. Perhaps, his twitter or instagram could help him more than enough. If he have the power, he will ask his classmates about this Minho dude but really, everyone is scared of Minho. His fingers keep scrolling down the search tab, NONE. ‘Does he really doesn’t have instagram? Weird.’ Jisung thought. 

A notification come in, shows that Chan has arrived in front of his house. After bid a goodbye to his mom and get a ‘have fun sweetheart, don’t get home too late’, he quickly wear his new sport shoes that his dad got for him when he was overseas. Jisung scanned his friends, and yep all of them look so good, he had to admit that. Also, Seungmin and Jeongin can’t join tonight because they have cuddles session with Hyunjin at the latter’s house. Thinking about those three, Jisung still can’t believe that they really kept their relationship secret for MONTH. It’s not like Jisung was against it or anything but he just feel like those two friends don’t believe on them enough. 

After few minutes car ride, they arrived at Changbin’s house. Jisung live on kinda rich neighborhood but seeing Changbin’s house. This isn’t house, this is mansion. The outdoor decoration was so pretty and neat, a garden on the right side and the left side was where his family expensive cars was kept. The swimming pool and barbecue place on their big ass balcony. It’s also in a light grey and white colored, it didn’t seem dull because of the chandeliers just enough to shine the house.   
Not to say, the interior is pretty as well. Much to Jisung liking. The neat flower wallpaper and mirrors on the wall to make the house look bigger really added up some spice to the minimalist decoration. Jisung feel like dreaming, how can this house exist on his neighborhood yet he didn’t know it. 

“Here some drinks” One of the guy said,   
And 4 of them quickly take the glasses and mumbles a small thank you to the guy. Jisung was too occupied with the decoration that he didn’t notice about the peoples around them. The party isn’t the big scale and Changbin isn’t kidding when he said he only invited his close friends. Some of the faces, Jisung recognized but most of them Jisung don’t. 

“Hey Lixie!! Thank you for coming, I thought you wouldn’t come.” Changbin said half yelling because of the loud music on the background. There’s some guys behind him who too busy playing with their phones and not even look up to us. Jisung ignored, since he knew, Changbin’s friends isn’t like them. Most of his friends are rich and ignorant. 

Felix smiles, slightly hugging Changbin. And Jisung swear, he doesn’t know why Changbin fall in love with Felix out of people? The heart eyes Changbin gave whenever he saw Felix? Jisung jealous of that. It not like Jisung hate to see Felix happy, but he feel afraid once all his friends got themselves a partner, he will be left alone. Chan and Woojin? Do you think Jisung blind and can’t see the secret signals they have been sending to each other? Jisung slightly sigh, eyes looking down on the floor feeling down just thinking about him being left alone. “When will I got to meet the love of my life” Jisung quietly mumbles to himself

“Oh this is Minho, I think you guys already know him since he go to the same school as us” Changbin said, gaining attention to Jisung. 

He quickly head up, looking at the said guy. Jisung first impression? ‘fuck bitch you look so motherfucking hot date me’

“Oh hey” Minho said, greeting all of us  
“Close your mouth, I know I am hot sweetie” Minho added, chuckles before leave them  
All of his friends’ eyes averted to Jisung, who still, mouth slightly open.   
“Am I fucked” Jisung said.   
“Seem like it” Felix snickered. 

The party when well Jisung would say, everything under control (except for his beating heart bcs it didn’t beating normally once he saw Minho) and sadly, Jisung haven’t saw Minho after their short meeting though. And he just doesn’t know how to start his dare and seem like Minho isn’t an easy target. Most of Changbin’s friends already home except his circle of friends and other Changbin’s closest. 

“Okay before we all go to bed, let’s play some games?”   
A shout, yelling and sigh can be heard but mostly because all of them excited to play. Truth or Dare. Cliché game to play on party. And Jisung? Have nothing against it. And now they all sit on circle inside Changbin’s bedroom. Well, does Jisung wrong? Changbin’s bedroom is so huge that Jisung feel like he will lost if he come alone. 

Only 9 people playing – Jisung, Felix, Chan, Woojin, Changbin, Eric, Sunwoo, Hwall and lastly Minho.

It was a heaven ride at first, none of the bottles got into him. And Jisung just slightly happy that he got no choice to be asked or to be dared. Well, everything isn’t good for long, here come the hell ride. The bottle point at Minho. He don’t even pay attention when the bottle stop at him but when he heard Felix’s deep voice give command, he feel cold all of the sudden. He knows it not going to be good for him.  
“7 minutes in heaven with anyone here” Felix said, smirking.   
Minho slightly get up from his place, 

walking…..

toward….. 

Jisung…..

“Come here” Minho said, hold Jisung’s wrist.   
Most of his friends already whistling and said ‘get that dick’ and now? Jisung feel sick. What the fuck just happened? 

As soon as he was dragged into another room with Minho, he sit there. Stunned. Mind blank. All he want to do now is curse.  
“You did know it was 7 minutes in heaven right?” Minho asked, smirking.   
Jisung still shut on his place. Minho walk toward him. He already feel like his body is shaking and the room suddenly feel too cold for his liking.   
“Sweetie, don’t be afraid… It just US” Minho said, emphasize on the US part. Cold blood come running on Jisung’s body.   
Jisung then remembered his dare, he look up and look at Minho’s face. ‘fuck it’ Jisung thought.  
Minho was taken aback when Jisung suddenly put his hand around Minho’s neck. Now, both of them breathing heavily, expectant what would happened next. Jisung closed the distance between them. Nose on nose. Minho swear, he could smell the mint from Jisung’s breathe. 

“You look confident before, do it then” Jisung said, half whispered. His body is shivering and he don’t even know where this confident come from. And he ready, on whatever he got himself into.   
Minho smirk, put both of hands on Jisung’s puffy cheeks, mumbles a cute, before close the distant.   
Lips on lips. It was more to a harsh kiss then the slow first kiss. Jisung tastes like strawberries and Minho like it so much. He keep licking the younger’s lips for few seconds before he take a turn and bit Jisung’s lower lips, make the younger to moan and open his mouth slightly. Giving Minho the access to explore the younger’s mouth. Tongue to tongue. Battles for dominant before Jisung withdraw and let Minho take the lead. Soft whimpers and moan could be heard, make the cold room become hot in few minutes. Hands on each other body. Jisung don’t even realized when did he lay down on the couch. Minho hands then slowly touch Jisung’s bare skin. And Minho’s mouth already leave Jisung’s and now he keep planting some kisses on Jisung’s jaw and neck. Jisung swear, he know that it will be purple any second. Minho was wild too say the least and Jisung, he like it. 

“Let me mark my baby” Minho said, kiss Jisung lips before make his way to the collarbone. Jisung moan nonstop, it was so good and Jisung hate that he want more.

After somewhat that feel like second they both heard the knock on door and a yell “STOP MAKING OUT ITS BEEN 20 MINUTES” and then Minho, lay beside Jisung.   
Both of them taking few moments to take some air to breathe. Silent ensues, comfortable. Minho then start to talk, “you know I don’t do ‘things’ with the same person…. But I think I want you again”  
Jisung face heated up but he didn’t say anything. Being careful since he know how Minho are.   
“I want you more and this is my first time I marked someone” Minho said, half whispering, spooning Jisung. His hand on Jisung’s waist, rubbing circles on the cute tummy. Minho then kiss Jisung’s cheeks one more time, and whispered on Jisung’s ears “I don’t how you got me so easily but please remember me for long time because I will” 

Jisung turned back to face Minho, smiling, once again, kiss Minho on the lips and said “I won’t forget you, my first kiss have been stolen”   
The shocked on Minho’s face is so funny and he keep saying sorry for not knowing it and all and yeah he also added “thank god I didn’t fuck you or I will stain your innocence”

Both of them fall into a fit laughter before wear their shirt properly again and walk out the door. Their friends are nowhere to be found and Jisung read the text from Felix 

Felix: You took time so long oHO so I went back home first! Chan and Woojin have disappeared sorry babe have fun with Minho and do your dare <3 

Jisung sigh and luckily his house isn’t that far. He can just walk there. It’s not a big deal.   
“Got ride home?” Minho asked,   
“I will walk, my home just in this area” Jisung said   
“Wait for a minute! I’ll be right back” 

And with that Minho disappeared. Jisung waited there for about 3 minutes before a pretty shiny sport car stopped in front of him. Window down and he see Minho’s face on the driver seat

“Come in! I won’t let you walk alone… It’s dangerous” Minho said,  
Jisung contemplated for second before he get in. The ride home was silent. Only the radio accompany them and sounds of Minho hummed to some of the songs. Jisung shyly showed the direction to his home and Minho completely park in front of the gate and he said ‘to make sure you safe’ and Jisung just laugh by his romantic antic. Before Jisung walked out of the car, Minho once again caught Jisung off guard when he kiss Jisung on the cheeks. Faint blush was showed on Jisung’s cheeks. 

“Here my number, thank you for today” Minho said, also slightly blush  
“I will text you, and thank you for sending me home” Jisung said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Woojin- 11 days before it ended  
Chan – DONE  
Seungmin – DONE  
Jeongin – DONE  
Felix – 98% done  
Jisung – 60% done 

Its Monday again, and Woojin still with Barbie set. That morning all of them go to school by themselves. Tired from their own stay up finishing their homework. And for Jisung it just like any other day. The same routine, waking up, take a shower, eat his mom’s breakfast and go to school. But perhaps, today. A bit different. He need to cover up the marks on his neck. Heck, Jisung thought it was one but then when he go further he saw 4 marks all over his body. Thankfully, the other 2 was at his torso and it easier to cover. He put lot of foundation on his collarbone, trying to not make it obvious. And today he skipped breakfast because he already late to school. Why? Because of the time he put into wearing the foundation. 

To his luck, there’s a now familiar car parked in front of his gate (quietly thankful that he don’t have to walk that morning) and as Jisung trying to hide his shocked expression, he can’t be more shocked when he suddenly saw his mom is talking with Minho, happily. 

“Morning sweetie! You don’t even say to me that today your boyfriend will pick you up?” His mom said, smirking.   
“B-boyfriend?” Jisung asked, heat rises up to his cheeks.   
“It fine, he was here now so I guess, we will go now? Oh, and thank you for the tips, aunty” Minho said, smiling.   
“Oh please, don’t call me aunty, Mom is better and please use my tips wisely” Jisung’s mom said while laughing heartily  
“What tips? What? Wait? Mom?”  
Minho quickly pull Jisung’s wrist and push him to the car “It’s okay darling, I will said about it later mkay?”  
Jisung feeling now is shy, confused and somewhat happy when Minho called him darling.  
Both of them then bid a goodbye to Jisung’s mom and make their way to school. Jisung honestly have lot of questions to ask but he decide not to. Minho park at the student’s lot and then he walk with Jisung, side by side. Earning a look from peoples, because, Lee Minho? Walking with Han Jisung? The bad boy with the fluffiest human? Doesn’t make sense….

“Are you really gonna walk me to the class Minho?” Jisung said, almost whisper  
“Yes babe, that’s my job for now” Minho simply emphasize on the pet names, earning more attention to them  
“Okay seriously Minho, what with the pet names?”  
“Just because…..”  
Jisung sigh. Really. What Jisung thought is easy. Minho, the school bad boy. Being the bad boy he is, he will try to lure Jisung in and make Jisung fell for him. Then, he will just left Jisung all alone, heartbroken. That’s why, Jisung doesn’t want to take the risk. He rather not fulfil his dare than his heart was being played. 

“We arrived at my class… can you please leave now, people are watching” Jisung said,  
“Where’s my kiss?” Minho asked, rather loudly, make Jisung mad blush  
“Don’t be ridiculous, we haven’t kiss” Jisung said, panicked since his friends eyes already on them  
“Are you sure we haven’t kiss Han Jisung?” Minho said teasingly  
“Minho please not now” Jisung have broke his cold sweat 3 times now  
“Then, what about last n-” Minho doesn’t seem to stop so Jisung just screwed it and kiss Minho on the cheeks. Quickly. Too Quick.   
“Now, that’s my boy. Don’t forget, I will pick you up later! Bye baby”  
Minho left. Jisung’s soul have also left. 

“That was pretty intense… ” Felix said.   
“Felix, just please I know you want to scream, go ahead” Chan said  
And with that cue, Felix is screaming, about 1 minutes and half before yelling “BITCH WHAT THE FUCK HAN FUCKING JISUNG ???!!!?? YOU JUST MOTHERFOOKIN KISS LEE MINHO???? NOW WHAT?? ARE YOU GUYS DATING OR ”  
“Bitch NO, we aren’t dating” Jisung said,  
“yet” Jeongin continued, hide his evil grin.   
“I don’t think we will”   
“Wait? Why?”  
“Just feel like it.”

That how their conversation was broke down. The atmosphere somehow feel dull. Jisung? His soul have lost him. He don’t know what to think by now.   
“Guys… can I please back up from the dare?” Jisung suddenly said  
“Why though? Isn’t everything was going fine with you and Minho” Chan asked.  
“……”  
Jisung couldn’t explain. He sure that he know the reason but he don’t think he could tell his friends.   
“You can talk it with us right?” Seungmin said, slightly pat Jisung’s back.   
“It’s complicated” is all Jisung said.   
“When feelings involved, yes it does” Woojin quietly said.   
Jisung sharply inhale.   
“I get it now… Don’t talk to us about this instead please clear it up with Minho. The sooner the better”   
Jisung then look at Chan. Talk with Minho. Do he even have the gut to talk about it?

 

The last class was hell. Jisung can’t focus. Even it was his favourite subject, he just can’t. Chan’s words keep repeating in his mind. And he just hope that he got the gut to tell about it to Minho.   
A figure standing in front of the class door, no other than Minho himself. Jisung honestly, get tired of it. All he want to do is cry and run away from all of these. Why does a dare make his life this miserable? 

“Sungie!! Want to eat with me after this?” Minho asked, excitedly  
“Can you just send me home, I am tired”   
Minho could sense something different. This isn’t like Jisung.   
“Okay… but can you please tell me what happened?” Worried was written on Minho’s face  
“I am fine… I just want to rest…”  
“Okay....” 

Minho doesn’t asked much and Jisung as usual, still stay silent. Even after they arrived at Jisung’s house, he didn’t say a word. Not even a goodbye or thank you. No kisses. No feelings. Just, empty… like Minho’s heart….

That night was no different. Jisung couldn’t focus while writing his new lyrics. He still didn’t eat his dinner for tonight even his mom cook his favourite dish as a ‘congrats you now have a boyfriend’. Tonight was dull, even listening to Jisung’s favourite songs make him want to puke. He want to cry but the tears won’t drop. He doesn’t know why. 

‘ting’   
His phone lit up, shows a text from a number he didn’t save. 

UNKNOWN: Sungie, it’s me Minho… Please tell me you are alright…  
JISUNG: I am fine, don’t worry

Jisung then sigh before he saved the contact on his phone

MINHO: Your mom said you haven’t eat since you got home…

Okay now seriously, how his mom did got Minho’s number and have the audacity to tell everything to Minho who not even his boyfriend. 

JISUNG: Just feel kind of dizzy, and wasn’t in mood to eat anything

Minho left him on read and Jisung doesn’t care one bit. After that, he try again to focus on his lyrics but everything just seem worse. His brain couldn’t come up with any words nor emotions. It just blank. Like the paper. 

*knock knock* 

“Come in” Jisung blatantly said, his eyes still on the paper.   
“I bought you porridge since you have no appetite and sorry that I didn’t make it myself… I was panicked when your mom said you didn’t eat yet”   
Jisung froze for good seconds. Minho. He come.   
“How did you come in” Jisung know it was a stupid question to ask but he just want to avoid the awkwardness  
“Your mom let me in and she asked me to sleep here tonight”  
“Sleep where?”  
“Here duh in this bedroom, with my boyfriend”   
And with that Jisung have enough. He then shut the door up, lock it inside, make Minho sit on the bed before he do the same. Now both of them face to face. Minho was shocked by the sudden action. 

“Lee Minho, please hear me out. This is serious matter and I hope you will answer to this seriously…” Jisung take a deep sigh

“First of all, we are not a boyfriend. Stop calling me pet names and tell everyone we are boyfriend. I don’t know what have gotten into you and you keep trying to make me fall for you. I still remembered you said that night that you aren’t the type of person who will chase the same person all over again. You only on for one night stand. Sorry if that sound harsh. And secondly, why did you pick me up and go to school together, why are you worried when I didn’t eat, why you always show that you care for me when in fact, you didn’t. Thirdly, I was dared by my friends to make you fall for me. It’s ridiculous, I know. But now, I don’t want to continue this dare because I hate it you called me names when we don’t have anything and no feelings was involved and we just met. Lastly, please I don’t know if you play with my heart to keep your ‘bad boy’ reputation or anything but please I am getting tired. I got feelings Minho. I have feelings. I am scared when I realized how much actually I like you. Its scares me that the fact you just played with me. I am afraid of rejection and I hate being heartbroken. Please understand, and if you don’t have anything to say now please get out from here….” 

Jisung doesn’t realize when his tears start to fell and its feel really good. Crying, it just feel right. Minho had not move since, still shocked by Jisung’s sudden confession. It took Minho few minutes to digest and pull Jisung into a hug. 

“I am sorry that I make you feel that way, but did you think I know why I start doing this? Heck, I was confused at first. You just can’t get off from my mind, every day I keep reminded me of you. How cute you are and how precious you are to me. I was scared for days that I actually have real feelings for you but damn, was I wrong? I catch feeling for real Jisung. It terrifies me how much power you hold, you could just one thing and I will do anything for you. Do I seem like I playing when I called you MY boyfriend? Isn’t it feel right for you too? And do you think I have the heart to lie your mom about us? Do bad boy have no rights for feelings? Can’t people like us get love? Learn how to love for real? About the dare thing, I don’t care. I already fall for you beyond that day. Since the first time my eyes laid on you, I just know you’re the one and did you know how happy I am when I saw you at Changbin’s party? That’s why I keep looking down on my phone, I was nervous as fuck. Making out with you that night? Probably the best day I have ever had. After you telling me that I am your first kiss, I don’t know how to react… I just feel so happy and excited. You just so fragile and I want to hold you, always. Hug you, cuddles you too sleep, I just love everything about you Jisung. About us not being boyfriend, it can be fix” Minho said,

He then slowly, intertwined their fingers

“Then, will you be my official boyfriend Jisung?”

Jisung cried, his stomach suddenly come alive, the butterflies was flapping frivolously inside him. Jisung nodded. Happy. He is now Minho’s boyfriend. Officially. 

Minho kissed him, it was slow and patient not like their first kiss. This time it contain loves and trust. No wild thing happened. Just them cuddles to sleep. Exchange few goodnight words and kisses on the forehead before both fall into the slumber. The porridge was long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> -kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
